


Early Mornings

by BeanzBeanzGir



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanzBeanzGir/pseuds/BeanzBeanzGir
Summary: Yu Xi Gu wakes up first one morning, his lover lays next to him and it's pure heaven.
Relationships: Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short one shot because I miss them.
> 
> My Wattpad is VLD_005 just in case you wanted to check it out. x

Careful hands caress his toned shoulder blades, the muscles taught beneath his palms. His skin is warm, the comforting heat radiates off his body and Yu Xi Gu can’t help but get closer to his lover. An arm slings around Xiang Hao Ting’s waist, he can feel his abs now. He’s well built, Yu Xi Gu’s known that since the first day he saw the man shirtless. At first he was jealous, his thin body could never look like that but now, feeling the muscles below his fingertips, he’s learnt to appreciate the hard work, the hours spent at the gym and the strict diets Xiang Hao Ting always managed to retain. Yu Xi Gu realised rather quickly he wouldn’t be capable of that, he was all too focused on studying and work but it never bothered him - it only made his love for Xiang Hao Ting stronger.

The morning sunlight seeps between the drawn curtains, a single beam of light dances around the room, eventually landing over the bed and folding with the creases of the white sheets. Yu Xi Gu presses his forehead between the man’s shoulder blades, his hair tickling the back of a fast asleep Xiang Hao Ting. He inhales, the scent of their shower gel still lingers on his skin from the night before and a subtle smile falls to his face, it’s a familiar scent and one that brings back memories of when they first moved in together. They had argued about purchasing two different brands of gel but in the end, after some brief calculations on Yu Xi Gu’s behalf, decided that buying two of the same was cheaper. And so now they smelt the same, a sign of belonging to one another.

The only thing between their bodies is the thin fabric of Yu Xi Gu’s t-shirt that he insists on wearing much to his boyfriends dismay, he wants to feel as much of his skin as possible. As much of the smooth, china-like skin that Xiang Hao Ting loves so much. Yu Xi Gu’s hand roams slightly, grazing over the skin for a brief moment before pausing over his lover’s heart. The steady beat pulsates through his palm and in the odd way bodies work, he feels his heart beat in time with Xiang Hao Ting’s. He releases a comfortable sigh before shifting impossibly closer, his toes brush against the lower part of Xiang Hao Ting’s calves and he can feel the short hairs tickle his toes.

He presses his lips to the bare back in front of him, nuzzling the soft skin and breathing in its purities. This seems to cause the older man to shift slightly and Yu Xi Gu almost feels guilty, he doesn’t entirely as the man takes a deep morning breath, his body rising and falling back down comfortably. And then he’s turning over, a sigh escaping his peach lips that are always so kissable, then they’re face to face. Xiang Hao Ting’s eyes are still lidded, it gives the other time to really look at him. Yu Xi Gu’s obviously done this multiple times prior to this, he’d just stare at the man before him, even when they weren’t together like this, he would cast his gaze at the taller man and hope that one day, they’d catch each other's glances. And they did. Yu Xi Gu saw the long lashes, the tidy eyebrows and the warm hazelnut hair that hung around his brows. The man was literal eye candy. An arm was still draped lazily over his waist, his thumb drawing circles on his hip and Yu Xi Gu felt like he could do this forever. But it wasn’t long before warm eyes were peeling open and meeting those of Yu Xi Gu.

“Morning.” Xiang Hao Ting says first, his voice laced with sleep as he scrunches his eyes in hope of removing some of the sleep forming in the corners. Yu Xi Gu smiles at him, his teeth briefly flashing before hiding behind thin lips.  
“Good morning,” He replies, the gentle look remaining in his eyes as he continues to stare at the man. “Sleep well?”  
“Very. Did you?” Xiang Hao Ting questions although from the cheerful way his lover talks, it’s clear he must have slept well.  
“Yeah.” He says in a whisper. Then Xiang Hao Ting’s rustling the covers as he pulls himself closer to the other. His own arm now drops around Yu Xi Gu’s waist and the loose fabric of his shirt is rubbed between his fingers. They’re smiling at one another, the puppy-love look in their eyes and it’s pure bliss. Everything is impossibly perfect. The way the sun warms the room, the way the white sheets have a crisp feeling to them and the expressions exchanged between the two. Xiang Hao Ting shifts again, persistently wanting to feel every inch of Yu Xi Gu’s short body. He did this when he had the chance; some mornings Xiang Hao Ting would wake up to find his lover gone, panic would quickly take over his usual calm and collective demeanour and he would find himself pacing around the apartment, only to find Yu Xi Gu sitting on the hard wood floor in front of Whitey’s cage. He would sometimes talk to the little creature, Xiang Hao Ting guessed it was because the small thing wouldn’t talk back, wouldn’t make an immature joke or growl like a dog when he had nothing else to say. But not this morning. This morning he can hold the love of his life in his arms, not a single worry lingers over them and words aren’t necessary. One arm glides below his neck and the other pulls the body closer to his own. Yu Xi Gu allows his forehead to press against a muscular chest and his nose brushes against the pale skin. And although Yu Xi Gu can’t see Xiang Hao Ting’s face, he’s smiling, the dimple showing as a result of his joy.

They would remain like this for most of the day, lounging around in bed. Xiang Hao Ting would press chase kisses to Yu Xi Gu’s cheek and the younger would playfully smack his chest but giggle nonetheless.

_This_ is what home felt like.


End file.
